ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Magician and How She Stole My Awesome Necklace
The Magician and How She Stole My Awesome Necklace is the 9th episode of season 2 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Artie Detication The episode is deticated to Toon ;( who is currently in danger by a tornado ;( Plot 'Part 1: Ledgerdomain' A cool breeze went through ledgerdomain as its 40 year old empress, Hope entered her throne room with a bang sounding a command to her servant to bring her the prisioner. Her servant hurried up to bring in the Galvan that was caught earlier knowing the consequences of making the empress wait. The galvan had previously delivered the luck charm of bazzel to his master, Azmuth but had trouble transporting himself as hope had closed off his portals. for months now he had been hiding in the deminsion but at last he was caught by Hope's rock monsters. After Hope easily got the information out of the galvan of the reasons he stole the charm and who he delivered it too she boldly announced. "We are going to the planet Earth" 'Part 2: Magic Battle' It happened the day after Ed visited Will. Ed told me Will was having issues, but he was getting better. Like normal, I didn’t pay attention. I got a sandwich and went into my room. Then, I took out my charm. “I still have no idea how I got this. I wish someone would just tell me.“ Suddenly, a portal appeared in my room. A woman in a purple dress with long hair, a crooked smile, and a look in her eyes that you can tell she meant business stepped out. She had a long staff and The Minute she looked straight at me, I knew there was going to be some fighting, and I liked it. Child... you have my charm. I mean no harm… so long as you give what is rightfully mine to me, Hope, Queen of Ledgerdomain.“ “Why do you need the charm? And do you know how I got it?“ “I have my reasons. GIVE IT TO ME NOW BOY.“ “No.“ She then grew angry , and I could tell a battle was about to begin. We were about to attack each other, when an explosion occurred. I picked up mycgarm and it kicked in starting to glow as I jumped to the side and the explosion only suprisingly (or not because of the charm) didn't reach me but the other side. Hope shielded herself with a spell and looked at the charm of bazzel smiling. I looked to the side, my skateboard was ruined I looked at the smilling Hope again unable to wait to smack her. "Interesting" Hope said. "YOU JUST BROKE MY SKATEBOARD and all you say IS INTERESTING? You're so going down!" I clutched my charm tighter and then I ran backwards and hope slipped on the pieces of my skateboard when she followed me, falling. I smiled and then jumped outof my room straight outside, as much as I wanted to smack Hope right there I didn't want to destroy my room. "Come and get me thief!" Hope got up and ran after me suprisingly and "luckily" for me she didn't destroy anything and blasted me with her staff and I "luckily dodged it, then the charm stopped glowing. "If anyone here, you are the thief! Has Azmuth told you nothing? Hope said. She raised her staff, this time I knew the charm wouldn't protect me as it stopped glowing. I make a gulping noise as she pointed her staff right at me. "You made your choice, death it is." she said with complete certainty in her voice. I started turning white, but then I looked up and smiled Hope seemed to notice that and she looked frustrated, obviously she thought I was on to something which made my smile grow even bigger. She then looked upwards as well and saw nothing. "What are you looking at.. boy" “Nothing“ At that moment, she sent a pink spell at me. I dodged it, as she started running toward me. Then, the charm started glowing, and I turned around. The Charm attacked her, as Hope went on the defense. “What’s…. happening?“ I asked. “ The Charm…. Its… attacking me…. But how could you even do that….?” “It’s like it …“ “Wants to defend you.“ Then, a huge explosion rocked the street. We were sent flying, me to another house, and Hope to my house. I hit the wall with my side, and I stood up. "WOULD YOU STOP DOING ALL THOSE EXPLOSIONS?" I shouted "It's not me!" She answered The charm blasted her again pinning her to the ground I came from above "EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!" I shouted "You.... I know how you did that... but no it's imposible! "How did I do that? Whats imposible! Tell me!" I said "There is only 1 explanation to ho the charm did that! You are from the The Legion of SpellCasters." "The What of Wha?" "The Liegon of SpellCasters, My uncle taught me about them while I was on Earth, long ago when the forever knights were at their strongest, another group rose with alien knowledge, they unlike the knights used the ways of witchraft, their group was seperated into many parts, some used their powers for thegood, while others used it for the bad, all were haunted by knights. In the begining they were united, using their powers without anyone knowing, they created the charms of bazell and the archamada book of spells, when the group was seperated one side took th book and the other took the charms, but the book wasn't able to be used in it's full power without the charms and so they were lost to history, the liegon was disbanded long ago but more than 30 years ago my uncle found the charms but then they were lost again until they were remade by me, the book stil out there, but the fact that you were able to use the charm in it's full potentiol means only one thing, your ansectors were from the legion of SpellCasters." DUN DUN DUN Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Episodes